No More Nightmares
by adalantee
Summary: Jon finds out theres still a chance to be happy.. Short Jon/Sansa fic


With a startled jump, Jon woke from his restless sleep, sweat in his hair and coating his skin, the furs heavy and hot over his body.

Moonlight shone through the window, lighting the room as he pulled back the furs, exposing his scared chest to the chilled winter air as he took a deep breath, trying to calm his body from the effects of another nightmare.

"Jon?"

Jon looked up at the soft, questioning, feminine voice, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Sansa standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she walked closer to him, her nightdress thin and tight, clinging to her body as she moved to the side of his bed, her hair flowing around her like a stunning red veil.

Jon couldn't speak, unsure of what to say to her, unsure if he was still asleep and dreaming as his sister mover towards him.

"It's okay, you're okay." Sana said, seeming to sense the turmoil in him, as she placed her hand oh his shoulder as she sat beside him. Neither was ready to discuss the nightmares that plagued them, unwilling to burden the other with their pain.

Jon closed his eyes, surprised that her touch was calming, yet seemed to make his body heat up.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry I woke you." He said, his hand moving up to cover hers. Her hand was warm and soft under his, his fingers entwining with hers.

"You didn't, I couldn't sleep." She smiled. Looking closer, he could see the dark marks under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"We can't stay awake forever." Jon said, "No mater how much we try."

"I know." Sansa's eyes drifted down to the wounds scattered over Jon's chest, her heart aching for the pain he had been put through. Her other hand moved up to gently run over one of the scars on his abdomen. Jon's muscles contracted under her hand, but he stayed still under her touch.

"Do they still hurt?" Sansa asked.

"No. But I can still feel them when I dream. The cold blades…." Jon said, his hand clenching hers tightly. "But it's their faces I see in my dreams. The hatred and anger of those I trusted as brothers...as family…"

"They cant hurt you anymore, they're gone, and your home. Your home with me, and I wont ever let anyone hurt you again." Sansa said, leaning down, her forehead pressed against his, tears in her eyes for her brother.

"Sansa…my sweet Sansa." Jon whispered as he pulled her down against him, hugging her tightly to his chest. His hand pressed against her back as he buried his face against her neck.

Sansa moved her hand, running her fingers through his hair as she placed a kiss against his temple. She felt his lips move against her neck, as he returned the gesture, causing a shiver to run through her body.

Jon also felt it, pulling back to look into her eyes. Acting on impulse he leans up kissing her lips softly. Sansa gasped at the feel of her brother's lips, warm against her soft, moist lips, causing him to pull back

"Sansa…I'm sorry…" Jon stuttered, pulling back. "God, I'm so sorry…"

He didn't finish his sentence, as Sansa's lips pressed against his, kissing him back, with more passion than he had ever felt. Even though it caught him by surprise, he moaned before kissing her back eagerly. His hand slid up her back, tangling in her hair, as his tongue pressed against her lips, begging entry.

Jon flipped them both over, the furs tossed aside, showing her that he had been naked beneath the coverings. She looked over his body, seeing nothing but perfection.

Pulling back to look at Sansa laying under him, her hand on his neck, the nightdress slipping down her shoulders, her hair splayed over his pillow.

He had never seen a more beautiful sight. His body stirring at the feel of her against him, her soft hands on him.

"It's wrong, you're my sister…but I want you so much." He moaned. "You are the only light I have left in my life."

"I'm not going anywhere Jon…I'm yours." Sansa replied.

Jon kissed her again, his hands sliding down her sides, to the hem of her nightdress, pushing it up her body. Sansa lifted up, allowing him to pull the item over her head, leaving her naked before him.

He parted her thighs with his knees, settling between them, the weight of his body pressed against her as he kissed her with more vigour than before, his hands sliding up to run over the tender peaks of her firm, full breasts.

Sansa ran her hands down his back, her nails causing him to shiver as the ran over his skin, making sure to slide gently over the angry wounds that came from many angles.

She raised one of her legs, running her thigh up along his, causing Jon to grab her leg, his hand behind her thigh, holding it against his hip.

Kissing his way across her cheek and down her neck, Jon showed her the passion she had never felt before, the desire and yearning she had longed to feel.

When he wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple, Sansa moaned out loud, her hand gripping his hair tight.

"Oh Jon…" was all she could say, making him smile against her skin.

Jon slide his other hand down between them, rubbing against her opening, groaning at the feel of her already wet for him. Teasing her slowly, he run his fingers over her sensitive clit, making her arch off the bed against him.

"Fuck you are so beautiful." He said, slowly sliding a finger inside her, watching the pleasure on her face as he did. He moved it within her, speeding up when she clenched around him. He added a second finger, stretching her tightness.

"Please Jon, please don't tease me. I want to feel you inside me." She begged, her hands moving down to grasp his ass, pulling him hard against her, pressing against his hard member.

Jon removed his fingers, moving the head of his cock against her entrance.

Jon grabbed her hands, entwining their fingers, pressing them against the bed beside her head, he kissed her with such hunger it stole her breath before he pushed his aching cock inside her.

Sansa cried out against his lips, her body stretching to take him in, adjusting to the size of him.

Jon held still inside her, peppering kisses on her lips as he waited for her to get used to the feeling.

Sansa was the first to move, rocking her hips against him, urging him to move. Pulling out, Jon set a steady pace, making love to her, making her feel pleasure she had never felt.

"Oh god, this feels so perfect." Sansa moaned, watching Jon's face as he moved. His hair fell in front of his face.

"Sansa…beautiful Sansa…" Jon said her name as he sped up. Sansa tried to pull her hands free of his to move his hair, but he held them tight, his hands clenching hers as he began to fuck her faster, pushing in deeper and harder.

Holding himself over her, he watched her breasts bounce as her body moved with his, before looking back at the look of ecstasy on her face.

Sansa brought her thighs up, locking her ankles behind his ass as she kissed him, his tongue invading her mouth, conquering her, making her quiver with desire.

He finally released her hands to slide his down to grab her hips, pulling her against him every time he drove deep into her, his body losing control.

Sansa felt a tightening in her body, grabbing the bed under her as she arched against him, her body exploding in orgasm, clenching tight around him. She cried out at the unfamiliar sensation that washed over her, having felt nothing like it before.

"Ahhhh JON!"

"Oh Fuck" Jon moaned as he felt her climax, her body clenching so tight and wet around him.

Jon came seconds later, shooting deep inside her as he called out her name "Sansa!"

His thrusts slowed as he spent himself, finally pulling his cock from her, his body collapsing over hers. His face against her breasts, both of them out of breath, chests heaving. Her hands reached up to push the hair from his face, running them through his dark curls.

Jon finally rolled off of her body, on to his back, taking her with him. Her bare breasts pressed against the side of his chest, her hair splayed over them both, his hand gripping her hip tightly.

"Sansa…" Jon started when he finally caught his breath.

"Please don't say it was a mistake." Sansa whispered, a fear in her voice he hadn't expected.

"Fuck no." He said with such force, putting a hand under her chin to make her look up at him.

"Sansa I thought you were dead, and then you were brought back to me, I never intend to let you go." He kissed her with as much love as he could show.

Jon pulled the furs around them, staring down at the beauty in his arms until she fell asleep. He followed her soon after, a smile on his lips, into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
